Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to a thermoconductive liquid silicone rubber composition for fixing rolls, and to a fluororesin coated fixing roll. In particular, the fluororesin coated fixing roll and the thermoconductive liquid silicone rubber composition for fixing rolls, have small compression set and are suitable for fixing rolls used in copiers, printers, and fax machines.
Thermoconductive silicone rubber compositions mixed with an alumina powder have been described in Japanese Patent Application Publication (Kokai) No. Hei 09-012893, Japanese Patent Application Publication (Kokai) No. Hei 10-039666, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,564. However, the silicone rubber obtained by curing such thermoconductive silicone rubber compositions has large compression set, and when it is used for the fluororesin coated fixing rolls of an electrophotographic copier, printer, or facsimile machine, it exhibits inferior durability.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide thermoconductive silicone rubber compositions for fixing rolls capable of producing silicone rubbers of superior heat conductivity and small compression set after curing. It is also an object to provide fluororesin coated fixing rolls prepared with such silicone rubbers.
These and other features of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the detailed description.
Not applicable.